Learn something new la la la la
by DaniellePhantom
Summary: Just as Kyoko is about to eat an Anpan she falls victim to the charm and wit of an adorable sweet bean Mameshiba and its irrelevantly funny trivia  actually not funny in this case, but that's the tag line for Mameshiba


Disclaimer: neither Skip Beat nor Mameshiba belong to me but both are neat and i recommend you check them both out Mameshiba can be easily found in short videos on youtube

Love Me member 1 was taking a much deserved break and eating an anpan. Unfortunately, even though she was supposed to be relaxing on her break she couldn't seem to stop worrying about something that had happened earlier that day.

_Tsuruga-san seemed so depressed this morning, _she thought. _I wonder why. I hope he'll be all right. Tsuruga-san doesn't seem to have a lot of people he's really close to, so if there's something really wrong he might not be able to talk to anyone about it. As far as I know, he's only really confided in Bo, and there's no guarantees he's likely to be at the station soon._

Kyoko heaved a sigh and took a bite out of the anpan. She happened to glance at the anpan and thought she saw something strange in it. She gave the anpan a little squeeze and a bean popped out. The strange thing about this particular bean was that it had a face on it that looked rather similar to a dog. Kyoko Idly wondered if she was hallucinating as she stared at the strange bean sitting on top of the open part of the Anpan.

"Hello!" The little bean dog greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello," Kyoko replied in a knee-jerk response. Even when she's in shock she still reacts based on years of etiquette training.

"Did you know that infants can die from not being held?" the little bean dog asks.

Kyoko's heart stops for a moment before kicking into over drive. She leapt to her feet and ran through the hallways of LME. She skidded around corners jumped over minor obstructions and finally caught sight of her tall sempai just as he was entering an empty room. Without another thought she launched herself at the startled actor and wrapped her arms around him, knocking them both to the ground and accidentally slamming the door in the process.

Tsuruga Ren just lay on the ground frozen with his eyes open wide for a moment. Gradually the shock faded and he tried to explain what had happened to himself. The most likely possibility seemed to be that Kyoko had tripped. However, that didn't explain the force with which she had hit him. When he ignored that and tried to help her up, he discovered more evidence against that theory: she was clinging to him.

He was still trying to process this new information when he heard a small voice call "Hey, you know what?" from the ground next to him. He looked over and saw a discarded anpan (which Kyoko had long since forgotten she'd been carrying). He was about to look away when a bean sitting next to the bun suddenly jumped, and turned it's face to look at him.

_What on earth?_ Ren thought. He must be dreaming now. Kyoko hugging him and beans with faces were just to surreal.

"Infants can die from not being held," The bean stated for the second time that day.

Whether Ren would have responded or not is a mystery that will never be solved as a quiet sniffle caught his attention right at that moment. He looked down and saw that there were tears in Kyoko's eyes. She was genuinely upset about something. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close until she stopped crying.

What seemed like both an eternity and an instant later, Kyoko had calmed down and the two of them rose to their knees. Ren kept one arm around Kyoko. It warmed his heart that she had allowed him to do so rather than pushing him away.

"Did you know that babies can die from not being held?" Kyoko asked

"I've heard that somewhere," Ren responded giving trying not to look weirded out as he remembered the talking bean.

"I think anybody could," Kyoko said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I think you might be right," Ren responded, tightening the arm he had around her waist just a bit.

Yashiro Yukihito went to get his charge so they could be on the road with time to spare but stopped when he opened the break room door and saw what lay behind. He closed the door as quietly as he could, and set about trying to reschedule Ren's next appointment.

A/N: Yay Mameshiba! Way to get those two together.


End file.
